Confissão
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: último capítulo da série Detenção, Draco e Snape finalmente se resolvem...


Disclaimer: nada aqui é meu...  
  
Nota: último capítulo (finalmente) da série "Detenção", Snape/Draco. Talvez vocês achem que ambos estão um pouco fora de suas personalidades, mas acho que após três anos (tudo começou no terceiro ano), acaba a paciência com enrolação. E também acredito que Snape não é o tipo de pessoa que não confessaria os sentimentos por orgulho besta (como alguns típicos personagens de mangá, isolados, frios, etc...), Snape é mais inteligente que isso. Mais uma coisa , se alguém estiver interessado: mande-me um e-mail dizendo o que acha de organizar um evento de yaoi/slash aqui no Brasil (porque só os americanos podem?)... tenho uns amigos interessados, quanto mais fãs, melhor!  
  
"Confissão"  
"Não, Severus! Por favor não! Não me deixe, eu... eu não queria...", implorava o jovem, caindo de joelhos sobre o chão gelado. Olhou para cima apenas para se deparar com um olhar mórbido sobre si.  
  
"Ora, sr. Malfoy. Que encenação emocionante. Tocaria um idiota. Mas não a mim. Suma de minha existência, pirralho vulgar."  
  
Draco chorava e gritou  
  
"Não te traí por querer, eu fui induzido! Severus, volte! Eu te... te amo!"  
  
Mas Severus Snape se afastou sem olhar para trás...  
  
Draco acordou com um grito surdo, o corpo tremendo frio, com suor. Estava ofegante e sentiu dois braços o abraçarem firmemente, fazendo com que se sentisse seguro.  
  
"Draco! O que houve, foi pesadelo?", era a voz calma de Snape que lhe perguntava  
  
O jovem encostou a cabeça no ombro do professor para descansar um pouco.  
  
"Sim, acho que sim..."  
  
Snape o observava com genuína preocupação nos olhos negros.  
  
"Quer falar sobre isso?", perguntou, apertando mais Draco em seus braços.  
  
"Não preciso! Já estou bem, foi apenas um sonho babaca!"  
  
Snape o encarou com desaprovação e levantou seu queixo com firmeza, para que o olhasse nos olhos.  
  
"Você pareceu apavorado. Chamou pelo me nome várias vezes. Conte-me o que houve. Tem olheiras enormes no rosto. Sei que não tem dormido muito bem."  
  
Sim, o jovem sabia disso. Não só em sua mente preocupada e sem decanso, mas também em seu corpo fraco pela escassez de sono. A verdade era que tinha medo. Medo do maior erro que cometera em sua vida, que jamais conseguia deixar de lado.  
  
Traíra seu amante havia um ano. Mas o absurdo da situação latejava em sua cabeça como se tivesse sido ontem.  
  
Para completar, ainda tinha sonhos sobre aquilo, mostrando que não se perdoara. E agora chamara por Severus durante o sonho. Isso , para um Malfoy, era humilhação pura.  
  
"Não sei porque chamei seu nome. Já nem me lembro do sonho.", mentiu  
  
"Ah, sim... tudo bem, Draco. Relaxe.", sussurrou Snape no ouvido do garoto.  
  
Era melhor não insistir no assunto e nem dizer a Draco que, além de gritar por seu nome, também dissera que o amava durante o pesadelo. Melhor nada dizer. Mas Severus sorriu por dentro.Sabia que o jovem tinha sentimentos por ele. Beijou-lhe a testa com ardor e ambos ficaram assim, abraçados e em silêncio, até que logo o Sol nasceu.  
  
"Preciso voltar ao meu quarto. Ou todos irão desconfiar. Irei agora, enquanto todos dormem.", afirmou Draco  
  
"Volte e tente dormir mais um pouco. Você estudou ontem até tarde para os NOM's. Deve estar descansado para os exames, ou os nossos estudos até tarde de nada servirão, ouviu, Draco?", disse Snape com firmeza e autoridade, já conhecendo a teimosia característica do jovem.  
  
Draco assentiu e levantou-se um pouco para beijar o professor na bochecha.  
  
Snape fechou os olhos ao sentir os pequenos lábios em seu rosto e puxou Draco para si, clamando mais uma vez intensamente a boca do jovem. Este deixou-se levar pelo momento. Não, não apenas um momento. Sabia que Snape não o queria por uns minutos. A relação entre eles era superior a isso, e o beijo que compartilhavam agora era apenas uma demonstração do que crescia entre eles.  
  
Talvez, só agora, Draco Malfoy começasse a compreender tal superioridade.Será que Severus o amava?  
  
Partiram o beijo e Draco agradeceu por Severus ter estudado com ele até tarde na noite anterior.  
  
"Boa sorte nos exames, Draco."  
  
Não sabia se passara nos testes, mas se empenhara o máximo que podia. Agora, só queria esquecer dos estudos por um tempo. Desde que entrara para o sexto ano, os estudos haviam se tornado ainda mais complexos. Ele estudava o possível, noites acordado se descanso.  
  
E além disso, os pesadelos. As poucas noites em que se permitia dormir cedo, os sonhos o mantinham acordado e pensativo. De modo que as olheiras ocupavam suas feições pálidas. Mas agora haveria de descansar bastante. Voltava para o quarto agora, nem desejava jantar após o último NOM. Direto para o dormitório...  
  
Subitamente, um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo e ele tremeu. Sentiu suas energias o deixando e apoiou-se na parede. Fraqueza, uma enorme fraqueza apoderou-se dele. Seus olhos inchados de sono se fecharam e ele tombou no chão, vencido pela exaustão.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"Mas como assim, prof. Snape? Ele não tem dormido ultimamente? Pobre garoto, e nem pediu ajuda a ninguém...", lamentou-se madame Pomfrey.  
  
Snape limitou-se a resmungar e a olhar na direção do jovem Malfoy, que jazia desacordado na cama da enfermaria. 'Garoto teimoso', pensou. Estava cansado, esgotado pelos estudos, e ainda faltava ao jantar!  
  
Madame Pomfrey estava satisfeita em ver a preocupação tão evidente de Snape para com o aluno. Ah, Severus tem pontos fracos como qualquer um, pensou, antes de se retirar e deixar os dois a sós.  
  
Draco estava coberto da cintura para baixo com lençóis brancos, que quase se confundiam com sua pele muito alva. Sim, estava mais pálido que de costume. Snape curvou-se para afagar-lhe os cabelos e o rosto, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Devia ter percebido antes...deveria tê-lo forçado a dizer o que o incomodava nos sonhos.  
  
O garoto abriu de repente os olhos e pôde ver onde estava e com quem estava.  
  
"Prof. Snape? Estou na enfermaria, porque?", perguntou o jovem, confuso com as circunstâncias. Procurou se levantar, mas Snape o impediu, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.  
  
"Fique parado, sr. Malfoy. Queira se explicar, por favor.", disse Snape com um tom irritado de voz.  
  
O jovem, por sua vez, estava impaciente.  
  
"Responda-me você primeiro! Tenho o direito de saber porque estou aqui, em primeiro lugar."  
  
Uma expressão perigosamente serena surgiu no rosto impassível de Snape.  
  
"Sugiro que reveja este seu modo de falar comigo, garoto. E você está aqui por sua própria ignorância de deixar que o cansaço se acumulasse em seu corpo.", respondeu com calma  
  
Humilhado, Draco calou-se e desviou o olhar para não ter que encarar o professor.  
  
"Sua teimosia apenas o torna mais infantil ainda, sr. Malfoy."  
  
"Não me perturbe a paciência, Snape."  
  
"Não precisarei fazê-lo, Seus sonhos cuidarão disso. Em pouco tempo, enlouquecerá se não aceitar ajuda."  
  
Pego de surpresa, Draco engoliu um soluço e apertou os olhos para abafar possíveis lágrimas.  
  
E neste momento, sentiu uma carícia leve nos cabelos, e uma mão em seu rosto. Snape o confortava, e Draco achava que não merecia isso, agora. Procurou se livrar das mãos do amante, mas ele tomou firmemente seu rosto entre as mãos.  
  
"Acalme-se, Draco. Quero que se recupere logo. Tudo bem se não quiser me contar nada agora. Descanse, apenas."  
  
Draco assentiu com a cabeça, e , como estava fraco, não lutou contra o sorriso que desenhou-se em seu rosto pálido, nem contra o sono pesado que o envolveu.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
Acordou e tudo estava em silêncio. Notou que se encontrava em seu dormitório. Sentia-se calmo e descansado. Olhou pela janela, constatando que a madrugada reinava. Mas o Sol não devia demorar muito a nascer. Tinha que se levantar e andar um pouco. Precisava definitivamente pensar.  
  
Saiu lentamente do dormitório e desceu até a sala comunal de sua casa. A lareira estava apagada e ele tremeu de frio. Sentou-se no sofá verde e olhou em volta, confirmando que não havia ninguém por ali.  
  
Pensando mais ponderadamente, talvez fosse melhor contar a Severus sobre os sonhos que o perturbavam. Melhor isso do que ficar tendo pesadelos e acordar chamando por ele...talvez, uma poção anti-sonhos pudesse resolver seus problemas...  
  
Subitamente, alguém entrou na sala comunal.  
  
"Então, sr.Malfoy. Vim verificar se você havia melhorado, e o encontro acordado e fora da cama. Como se sente?" perguntou Snape  
  
"Estou bem. Não preciso que venha atrás de mim como se eu não pudesse me cuidar."  
  
"A propósito",- disse Snape, ignorando o comentário de Malfoy - "teve algum outro sonho?"  
  
"Não" respondeu o jovem, irritado  
  
Snape caminhou lentamente até ele, em silêncio, e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, passando os braços em torno dele de um modo carinhoso e protetor. Draco agradeceu por Snape entender que ele não queria falar disso agora. Encolheu-se no abraço do amante. Severus trouxe seu rosto pálido para cima e o beijou com paixão, enquanto envolvia-lhe a cintura com o outro braço. Sentindo o jovem responder ao beijo, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros pálidos, numa carícia confortante. Afagou-lhe o rosto, os cabelos...e logo estavam deitados sobre o sofá, o corpo do jovem totalmente coberto pelo de Severus. O beijo se intensificou, o contato entre as línguas mais seguro e rápido.  
  
"Ah, Severus..."  
  
Apesar de estar sendo tocado insanamente por Snape, Draco procurou pensar um pouco. Sim, talvez finalmente Severus estivesse decidido a ter relações com ele...um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo com a expectativa. Mas ponderando um pouco, não queria que as coisas acontecessem tão apressadamente, embora seu desejo lhe dissesse o contrário.  
  
De repente, enquanto acariciava o peito pálido do jovem, Snape foi empurrado para trás. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Draco, que colocava novamente sua blusa.  
  
"Algum problema?"  
  
"Todo o problema", respondeu Malfoy com sarcasmo - "não me sinto disposto neste momento. Acho melhor...  
  
Mas foi interrompido pelo sorriso irritantemente irônico na face de Severus.  
  
"Alguma graça, Snape?" perguntou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.  
  
"Ora, Draco. Você sempre a me surpreender. Até uns dias atrás, atirava-se discaradamente para mim, oferecendo-se sem vergonha alguma. E agora, subitamente, muda radicalmente de idéia?"  
  
O jovem corou e evitou o olhar de Snape. Levantou-se da poltrona, encolhendo-se de frio, o frio que há pouco fora afastado pelos braços de Severus...  
  
"Como ousa? Se digo que agora estou sem disposição, assim é!", disse com raiva.  
  
Snape o seguia com os olhos, procurando entender tal atitude do jovem. Subitamente, um sorriso sincero fez-se em seu rosto. Draco comportava-se de modo peculiar, e Severus achou que sabia por quê. O jovem já não tinha mais a sua virgindade, mas não fora Snape quem a tirara. E neste momento, em que estava prestes a ir mais longe com o amante, Draco relutava. Como se fosse sua primeira vez. Como se tivesse que ser de um modo especial...  
  
Severus levantou-se e caminhou até o garoto, virando-o para si. Draco olhou para cima, no rosto de Snape. Ambos se fitaram por um tempo, parecendo trocar pensamentos de um modo que apenas amantes podem fazer.  
  
"O que acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã a noite, Sr. Malfoy? Nas masmorras, talvez?"  
  
Draco tentou, mas não pôde conter um sorriso.  
  
"Ótimo, Severus.", disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto. Snape, porém, o puxou para um beijo mais longo, acariciando com sua língua a boca do jovem. Draco colocou as mãos nos quadris de Snape, puxando-o mais ainda para perto, seu coração batendo acelerado devido ao beijo cheio de calor.  
  
Partiram, e depois se despediram com carinho.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Em seu quarto, Draco deitou-se na cama, após trocar de roupas. Sentia-se estranho. Realmente, enquanto estava com Severus na Sala Comunal de sua Casa, sabia que podiam ter satisfeito seus desejos. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de que ambos estavam ansiosos.  
  
Mas preferia esperar, preferia se preparar...  
  
Quando chegara ao dormitório, tentara dormir em vão. O estado em que os toques de Snape o haviam deixado exigia um alívio. E foi o que fizera, em poucos minutos, tentando abafar os pequenos gemidos para não incomodar os colegas.  
  
E agora, seu corpo estava momentaneamente satisfeito. A alma voava longe...  
  
O Sol acabara de se pôr, mas o céu ainda tinha um tom meio claro. Poucas nuvens o cobriam, sem porém esconder o colorido habitual posterior ao Sol.  
  
Severus Snape aguardava, em sua masmorra (mais precisamente, em seu quarto), por Draco. No dia anterior, o jovem o havia parado quando ia tocá- lo mais intimamente. Parecia que, apesar de tudo, o desejo corpóreo não era op que falava mais alto. O íntimo de Draco lhe dissera que era preciso uma atmosfera especial, e não algo rápido e quase sem sentimentos no meio da Sala Comunal.  
  
Severus Snape sorriu. O jovem Malfoy estava crescendo.  
  
E então, o garoto chegou ao local. Vestia blusa e calça verdes, e por cima sua capa da Sonserina. Tinha na face uma expressão adorável, na opinião de Snape. Emanava certa ingenuidade e uma inegável arrogância.  
  
Draco se aproximou de Snape, que estava sentado numa velha poltrona aveludada. O quarto do mestre das Poções, aliás, era todo sombrio, iluminado unicamente por duas tochas.  
  
"Boa noite, Severus.", disse Draco curvando-se para beijar suavemente os lábios de Snape, num rápido toque de bocas.  
  
Snape puxou com as mãos o rosto do jovem que estava meio obscurecido pelas sombras do quarto. Acariciou-lhe as bochechas e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:  
  
"Sente-se aqui, Draco.", pediu, e o jovem sentou-se no seu colo. Severus envolveu-lhe o corpo com os braços e houve um outro beijo, as línguas se encontrando, os lábios afagando-se sem pressa, trocando calor mutuamente, as mãos do jovem sobre os cabelos escuros de Severus.  
  
Quando terminaram, Draco manteve os olhos fechados, absorvendo o gosto exótico do amante. Amante... nunca dissera a Snape que o amava. Nem ouvira o mesmo por parte dele.  
  
Enquanto sentia as mãos de Snape deslizando por seus ombros estreitos, decidiu abrir seu coração.  
  
"Ãh, Severus...eu queria dizer que..."  
  
Snape parou as carícias e olhou no rosto de Draco, que estava levemente corado.  
  
"Se quer dizer algo, não tema, Draco.", disse, incentivando o jovem a abrir- se espiritualmente.  
  
"É que eu acho que te amo, é isso."confessou de uma vez, deixando momentaneamente o orgulho de lado.  
  
O mestre das poções absorveu bem as palavras e levantou o queixo do jovem com gentileza, fazendo-o encará-lo.  
  
"Acha? Pois eu estou certo de que o amo muito, Draco.", murmurou com a voz sincera e calma.  
  
Draco então pegou as mãos do amante, levando-as até sua boca. Lambeu os dedos longos do amante, um por um, passando a eles o calor de seus lábios.  
  
Um aroma agradável e estranho tomava conta do quarto, algo que fez Draco sentir mais intensamente o desejo que a presença de Snape lhe proporcionava.  
  
"Severus...este aroma meio adocicado, exótico...o que é?"  
  
Snape apontou para uma pequena mesa quadrada, onde havia um frasco do qual saía uma fumaça avermelhada. Dentro, havia um líquido borbulhante. Embora em pouca quantidade, o líquido era poderoso; todo o quarto estava impregnado com o cheiro intoxicante.  
  
"É uma poção. Seu aroma se espalha com facilidade pelo local e causa uma....sensação agradável, sr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco sorriu ironicamente.  
  
"Sei. Aposto que esta poção você não ensinaria na aula, não é?"  
  
"Os alunos inteligentes pesquisam além do que o professor ensina em aula, sr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco calou-se , ainda aspirando o afrodisíaco, e ajeitou-se no colo de Snape. Seu desejo já se manifestava em seu baixo ventre, e ansiava pelo prazer que podia experimentar.  
  
Severus tirou-lhe vagarosamente a blusa de seda verde, cobrindo de beijos os ombros e o peito nus. Mordeu gentilmente seus mamilos enrijecidos, para depois afagá-los com a língua. Draco ofegava e tinha os dedos enroscados nos cabelos do amante.  
  
Snape desceu as mãos pela cintura do jovem, suavemente tocando-lhe o estômago.  
  
Um arrepio de excitação percorreu a espinha de Draco, e ele moveu os quadris sobre o colo de Severus, sentindo o desejo igualmente manifestado entre as pernas do amante.  
  
"Então estamos impacientes, não é, sr. Malfoy?" , sussurrou Snape, levando a mão aos botões da calça de Draco, abrindo um por um, enquanto acariciava de leve a região.  
  
"Severus, ande logo com isso...", reclamou o jovem, depois se censurando por implorar assim. Ajudou Snape a terminar de tirar sua calça. Quando terminou de despir o amante, Severus notou o quanto Draco estava realmente excitado, e o corpo do jovem ardia como chama.  
  
Sorrindo satisfeito, Snape inseriu um dedo na abertura latejante do jovem, preparando-o.  
  
Draco abafou um grito, em vez disso gemeu  
  
"Vá de uma vez, Severus... isso não é preciso... está querendo me torturar?", disse fracamente  
  
"Não quero machuca-lo, Draco.", respondeu ele, afagando carinhosamente o rosto do garoto.  
  
Depois, inseriu outro dedo, e Draco não conteve seus gemidos. Tinha os olhos fechados, o rosto corado pelo desejo evidente.  
  
Achando que já era suficiente, Snape abaixou suas próprias calças, libertando seu membro igualmente excitado.  
  
Draco apoiou-se nos ombros do amante para levantar-se um pouco, depois se sentou lentamente, sentindo o prazer preenchê-lo aos poucos. Apertou os ombros de Severus para suportar a dor, sentindo os braços confortantes em torno de sua cintura.  
  
Mas quando Severus beijou-lhe a testa e a dor começou a se dissipar, quando se permitiu sentir mais livremente o momento, foi então que o jovem Malfoy pôde perceber certas diferenças. Já tivera sexo antes, mas agora parecia diferente. Algo maior que o prazer envolvia ele e Severus.  
  
Moveu os quadris, ouvindo palavras que soavam doces em seus ouvidos, a voz de Severus.  
  
Snape o puxou ainda mais pela cintura e o garoto pôs as mãos pálidas sobre o seu rosto, fazendo um afago leve e calmo, deslizando as unhas pelas bochechas do amante.  
  
Movimentava agora os quadris com mais convicção e firmeza, encaixando-se perfeitamente com Snape.  
  
Ambos ofegava, sentindo o limite se aproximando e correndo-lhes rapidamente pelo sangue.  
  
Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e sentindo imediatamente a boca de Snape em seu pescoço exposto. A língua do amante em sua garganta serviu para excita-lo mais, e ele tremeu convulsivamente, ainda que os braços de Severus envolvessem sua cintura.  
  
Ambos chegaram juntos ao delírio de ver o mundo meio embaçado, tudo girando, seus corpos e almas unidos puramente com êxtase.  
  
Draco recostou a cabeça no peito de Snape, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração do amante.  
  
Fechou os olhos, satisfeito e sentindo o espírito livre. Livre pois havia se aberto para o amante. A confissão de que o amava lhe tirara um peso do peito.  
  
Ouvir que Severus o amava lhe tirara outro peso do fundo do peito.  
  
Abraçou o amante e ambos olharam pela janela, onde a esplêndida e pálida Lua pairava com sua luz prateada, refletida pelas águas calmas do rio lá fora.  
  
Calma. Agora era assim que estava sua relação com Severus. E Draco lembrou de todas as confusões desnecessárias que criara. Havia perdido muito tempo... 


End file.
